


Complaining in Verse

by CryingInTheBathroomByHerself



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Brooke and Jere are friends, Brooke thinks in poems??, F/F, F/M, Gay as hell, Help, How Do I Tag, Poetry, Someone help all my gays, brooke is pan, idk how to write, jere is bisexual, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, they are frendos, they complain, they deserve lov, written in verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself/pseuds/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself
Summary: Brooke thinks in poemsShe falls in love in verseJeremy falls in love in songthey give each other pushesso one day, at least one of them couldpossiblyhave the other fall in love with them too





	Complaining in Verse

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just thought they deserved this so here ya go
> 
> also i had some time on my hands
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and ive been procrasinating so anyway heere is som mo gay

poetry  
I think in poems  
Poetry is easy  
It's easier to sort things out.  
Im my head i don't have to be perfect.  
It might be unhealthy  
But i don't care  
Yes i think other ways  
How would i speak like a normal person  
Normal.  
What an odd word.

Cardigan boy  
~Brooke??~  
His voice rings with squiggilys  
He has always been kind and nice  
He never sounds like this  
jeremy?  
My voice calls with nothing its odd, i have nothing special  
No one else hears things like i do  
That's why i was made fun of in 2nd grade  
Anyway  
He needs someone  
He is worried and scared?  
The sweet stuttery boy?  
The boy in the striped shirts and the  
Blue cardigan?  
Ah,  
He is stuck, like me  
Stuck in love

He sits  
He sits on the edge of my bed,  
face red  
We both know why  
We both know why we are friends  
We are both in love  
With our best friends  
I love  
I love her…. Oh my god i love h e r

 

Love is Blind  
He loves the sweatshirt-headphones boy  
I knew it  
We have been friends since,  
The incident  
~He is so cute and pure and he hugs me when i'm sad and we have been friends since the kindergarden why am i like this oh god brooke help me~  
Jeremy just tell him, it's kinda obvious he likes you!  
I said to the tall brunette  
Wow  
I even talk like Jenna’s fanfiction  
Fuck  
~He could neVeR like mE~  
When he gets  
Panicky?  
Worried?  
I don't know  
His voice just cracks sometimes  
Well Chloe could never like me but SOMEHOW you think she does  
~Because she totally does and it’s obvious, the HEART eyes, the hand holding?~  
Friends do that!!  
No  
Boy, you havent seen the way Michael looks at you!!  
As IF

He just won’t accept it  
Michael loves him.  
she doesn't love me  
Simple.  
G A Y  
Yes yes shut up brain  
Im gay  
So is jere  
Well, he is bisexual  
I am pansexual  
Done fucking deal

~You need to tell her~  
Jeremy no  
You need to tell  
M I C H A  
First  
~No you need to tell her first~  
No u  
~Noh youh~  
Jeremy you need to tell him  
I want to scream at him  
“Go get yo man!!!”  
But then i’d have to tell  
H E R

H E R  
She seems to  
She seems to float  
She has dark brown hair that is  
so soft and nice  
She cries about her ex-boyfriends  
About the people who hurt her  
(everyone thinks she floats above it all, but she’s no Heather)  
And i would like to pleasantly  
Swoop down unto them  
(Like some angel?)  
And bitch slap them  
And then bury them alive  
And then possibly  
There is a chance  
She’ll see how much i love her  
“I love you Chloe”  
I want to whisper to her  
At 2am 

 

A Girl like Me  
I am rather short  
Not as short as Rich  
But shorter than her  
It's perfect  
She's perfect  
I know she could never  
She would never  
Love a girl  
A girl like me

I can tell her, and you can tell him  
We've set the date  
Tomorrow  
Its lunch date day,  
So the whole crew is there,  
We will each get our  
Girl (or boy)  
Away from the group, and confess  
We pinky promised

~Everything will be fine? Right?~  
Yes, it will be fine  
~A-are you, are you sure?~  
Absolutely. If they can't accept it.  
We have each other, and hey  
If they can't accept it, well,  
Did they really want our friendships?  
~Well, id understand it if he hated me~  
Needless to say, we fought over it for awhile  
It will be fine

 

right?

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go.
> 
> leave me kudos and comments 
> 
> Chet Le Shark-o needs to feed his husband and beautiful children


End file.
